Save the Last Dance for Me
by Emmettluver
Summary: A short fic revolving around a brief squabble between Ron and Hermione and their fluffy make up.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by the song Save the Last Dance for Me by Michael Buble. Read on!

"Hermy…"

"Don't touch, Ronald!"

"Hermione, baby…"

"I said don't!"

Hermione Granger shoved a few handfuls of clothing into her tiny purse.

Ron Wesley's ears turned several shades redder and his eyes widened.

"You're not really thinking about leaving, just because of this small spat, are you babe?"

Eyes filling at his wobbling tone, Hermione slammed the purse shut and with ease of practice weaved her way through towering unpacked boxes to the door.

"Baby…" He whispered, touching her shoulder.

"I just!" Hermione wiped her eyes angrily with her empty hand. "I need a couple days to cool down… away from you!"

With a pop, Hermione aparated and Ron's hand hung in thin air.

***

Outside Harry and Ginny's small, Victorian house near the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione threw her purse to the ground and wiped her eyes angrily with the palm of her hands. With a shaky breath in, more calmly she carefully fixed her ruffled appearance with a wave of her wand and walked towards the house. Three quick raps on the door, and it swung open to Ginny Wesley tightening the belt on her bathrobe.

"Hermione--!" Ginny's look of surprise was quickly hidden behind a warm smile very similar to Ms. Wesley's.

"Can I come in?" Hermione answered quietly back.

"Of course, of course!" Ginny ushered her in, noting the tone of voice.

Harry was half way down the stairs in his boxers when the two walked inside. When Hermione entered the kitchen, Ginny glanced back at Harry and mouthed 'Ron'. He nodded, and ran back up the stairs.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry! I had no idea what time it was…"

"Don't worry at all!"

"It's 2 a.m.!"

Ginny held a slender, pale finger to slightly trembling lips.

"Hermione… what's wrong?"

Hermione's mouth opened, then closed. Without warning, she threw herself at Ginny, sobbing. Ginny had seen it coming, and held her dear friend close as her shuttering voice mumbled what had happened into Ginny's shoulder.

"We were just fighting… about something stupid, oh, I don't even remember what and I was an idiot, I brought up Harry and your wedding, and then he was asking what I wanted him to do and," she heaved a sob, "and then he wanted to stop fighting, but I was so worked up! Sometimes, I get so upset that you two already have a beautiful house and that, that lovely wedding, and I just moved in with Ron…" Hermione pulled back, rubbing her eyes and stifling the last couple hiccups.

"Oh, Hermy!" Ginny's hands were at her mouth, her eyes shining, but a small smile on her face. "Did I really not tell you?"

Her friend blinked blankly at her.

"Two days after we got home from our honeymoon, we fought and I went to my mom's place! I'm such an idiot for not thinking of you, but," she shrugged, still with that knowing little smile on. "She told me her and Dad fight daily! It's just part of a relationship, more so for some then others… but what Harry and I figured out is if you have a stupid little fight every day, the huge stupid ones virtually disappear! When was the last time you and Ron fought?"

Hermione sniffled, and had to think for a moment. "I think when Lavender was hitting on him at that club…"

Ginny looked dumbfounded. "That place we went a month ago! Bloody hell, Hermione, I hate matches made in heaven!" She shook her head.

Hermione managed a wet smile. "Ginny? Could I, uh, stay here just for the night? Think about some things and…"

"Of course! There's no other way! And remember that absence will make the heart grow fonder… sex is so much better after you've been separated for a while!" Ginny grinned in a scarily Wesley-twin like way, and Hermione turned a brilliant shade of pink.

***

Harry, fully clothed now, had a pleasant fuzziness in his head and a half full bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. He sprawled opposite of Ron on a large pullout couch.

"I just… I just wish I could take it all back." Harry's fuzziness was nothing to the solid ache in Ron's head, slurring his words and blurring his vision around the edges. Bloodshot eyes stared distantly into a Quidditch game, but he saw someone with curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and full, pink lips.

Harry knew that Ron had been talking for a fairly long time, but he just didn't register about what. Why had he come here again? If only he could remember…

Stupid Harry! *shakes head* I haven't written in ages, so forgive stupid mistakes! Flames will be used to bring on real summer weather!

***


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this was a very fluffy, very pointless fic leading up to the finale chickflick moment, but I had fun writing it. Probably this chapter, if not the next it's over. Virtual hugs to everyone who reviewed! **

**I know that lyrics to songs you don't know are pretty boring, but read these 'cause they go with the fic! **

**The next morning…**

Ginny looked a moment more at her poor, tired friend curled up on the couch before popping into her brother's apartment. One look at the state of things and she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into fits of hysterics. Hermione had been pretty pathetic last night, she couldn't even fall asleep without Ron there but… Merlin's beard, where was a camera when you needed one!

Ron and Harry lay on a destroyed pullout couch, looking like the ultimate bums. Surrounded by empty firewhiskey bottles, they both snored loudly and looked like they had fallen asleep hugging each other.

She gently shook Harry, and he rolled over mumbling something about cheesecake. A couple rough shakes and a smack later, Harry sat up.

"Whosthere?"

"Shush! It's Ginny… how much did you drink?"

"A lot… can you spell off this mother hangover?"

"You know, I shouldn't…"

"Ginny!" He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"I wouldn't if I didn't need you to do the same for Ron!"

A muttered spell and Harry looked considerably more awake. He ran through what went on last night.

"I am a horrible friend!" He smacked himself on the forehead.

"You don't have to tell me… I can tell you didn't make things any better. Well, at least you kept him company…" Ginny shook her head at the numbskull she had married.

"Your not mad?" Harry was tentative.

"Maybe not… as long as you fix him up good and proper and get him to the Caldron Club tonight by nine." Ginny turned to aparate, but Harry stopped her.

"Why?"

"Partially because I won't my snot nosed older brother to appreciate how much Hermione loves him, and how much I require that he love her in order for them to be together. Also," Ginny smiled in a very frightening way, "I want to get some payback."

"For that day on our honeymoon when he…?" Harry suddenly felt less sympathetic for the snoring friend of his.

"Yes."

"Wasn't that cousin of yours coming tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, I've got it all worked out."

Before Harry could stop her and make her properly explain, she was gone.

He sighed, and went to wake up Ron.

***

**The next night at the Boiling Caldron Club, ten minutes until nine…**

"Ginny, where is he!?" Hermione was feeling worse and worse for not going home last night. She missed his soft, brilliantly red hair, his kind, caring brown eyes and his muscular freckled arms.

"He be here, I promise!" Ginny was also missing her special somebody, for even though they had not fought, they were being separated. She could still see his more-tousled-then-usual hair as he jumped out of bed that morning…

"Ginny! Come on, please dance with me!" The cousin Harry had mentioned was very American, very attractive, very married and deeply in love with England and his plane-hating wife.

"Why don't you ask Hermione, Jeff?"

"OH, will you!? I want to be able to all my friends at home that I danced with an English girl… it will be so much more impressive if it wasn't the cousin I went to stay with!"

Hermione was about to shake her head, but Ginny made her best puppy eyes over his shoulder and mouthed _please_. She sighed.

"Okay."

Almost as soon as she said it she panicked, realizing he probably expected her to be a great dancer (they were all great dancers in America, right!) and to talk and be cheerful. He didn't want to spend any time with this melancholy girl! But her fears were soon solved as he began to talk.

He talked and talked and talked, flipping from subject to subject. The plane ride on the way here, how great Ginny was, how nice Harry was, his six cats… all this while he led her in a simple three step that blended in with all the other couples.

Hermione was sure that he was nice, but he simply wasn't right! His strawberry blond hair wasn't red enough, his tan arms weren't safe enough and his coordinated dancing just didn't work! What was wrong with her!

"It's a guy, isn't it?"

Hermione blinked as he repeated what he'd said for the third time.

"What?"

"It's a guy that has you so blatantly ignoring me…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…!"

Jeff interrupted her. "Look, it's totally fine, I was just beginning to wonder if you were deaf, or if there was snot hanging out of my nose…"

"No, no!" Hermione was overly apologetic.

"So, if not either of those, it has to be a guy."

Hermione didn't answer, but the look on her face was enough.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. No, really! You know, I'm actually usually quite quiet, it's just," he looked somber, "I really miss my wife, Sianna, and I just… sometimes when I talk, I can here her telling me to shut up." He smiled a little.

After that, Hermione opened up a bit and they found they had quite a bit in common; they both were deeply in love, loved mint chocolate chip ice cream and had never not been top in their class. But suddenly, the music had changed… some kind of samba with the guy on the microphone saying over it something about a volunteer singer, and Michael Buble, a favorite of hers.

"You can dance, every dance with the guy,

Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight,

You can smile, every smile for the man

Who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight,

But don't forget who's taking you home,

And in who's arms your gonna be,

So darlin', save the last dance for me."

That voice… dammit, twenty-four hours was way too long to be apart. But it couldn't be! He hated singing… stages… clubs… as the samba beat started up again; she was drawn back to the music.

"Baby don't you know I love you so,

Can't you feel it when we touch?

I will never ever let you go,

I love you oh so much."

Jeff had started talking again, about his wife, Sianna now, describing her down to the smallest kink… he was so distracted he didn't even noticed Hermione's eyes pinned over his shoulder.

"You can dance, go and carry on,

'till the night is gone and it's time to go!

If he asks, if you're all alone can he walk

You home you must tell him no,

And don't forget who's taking you home,

And in who's arms your gonna be,

Save the last dance for me."

"Hey Hermione! Do you want to come over to Ginny's and watch a movie with us? We could walk you home after, and Chocolat is one of Sianna's favorites…" Jeff's talk was a faint rumbling in the background… it was Ron! Oh God, it was! His eyes were searching the huge, moving crowd desperately, though it didn't show in his beautiful voice.

"No…" Hermione's faint answer seemed to draw Jeff out of his rambles, and he looked over his should to see what she was looking at.

"Oh I know, that the music's fine like sparkling wine,

Go and have your fun.

Laugh and sing,

But while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone,

And don't forget who's taking you home,

And in who's arms your gonna be,

So darling save the last dance for me."

Jeff stopped dancing and Hermione, transfixed by the view over his shoulder, stopped as well.

"Helloooo?" Jeff waved his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Oh Jeff, I'm soooo sorry! I just… have to…" Her gaze had spent less then two seconds on Jeff's face.

"Say no more, fair maiden! Go to him!" He pushed her into the crowd, towards the stage, and went to ask Ginny some questions about her very attractive, if distracted, friend.

"Oh baby won't you save the dance for me.

Ooo you make a promise that you'll save the last dance for me,

Save the last dance, the very last dance, for me!"

Hermione was ruder then she had ever been before in her life. She pushed and shoved and elbowed and many an evil glare never even caught her eye as she fought her way through the mob, eyes never leaving Ron's. Ron caught her gaze on the last line, and threw the microphone at the singer of the next band. The loud screech it made got all but two individuals attention.

So everyone was watching as Ron swung Hermione onto the stage and planted his lips on hers. There was a bunch of collective awwas, and a few catcalls but the kiss went on so long the couple was ushered offstage by a red haired girl. The next song was going, but a few people watched as the red haired girl was attacked by a black haired boy, and then they two were kissing! And so the two couples stayed, kissing and whispering two each other until, amendments made, they snuck home to different bedrooms.

Poor Jeff watched Chocolat all by himself.

**Thanks for reading! Flames are like spandex, and I'm a superhero! **

**Random snippets (like the extras that play during the end credits!):**

Sianna Wesley clutched her bag with white knuckled hands. The first plane had been hell, and it had taken two trips to the bathroom and a bar of chocolate to get her on to this one, however short it was. But the landing warnings had started, and she was but an hour from her adventurous husband…

***

Out of all the clubs in England Lavender Brown could have possibly chosen to go to, it just so happened that on the Saturday night of all this action, she was sitting in the Boiling Caldron with a beer in one hand. She watched the love of her life that she had never quite gotten over get up on stage and sing his heart out. She saw that prissy brat Granger eat his face. She had even watched as the only Wesley girl ushered them off stage only to meet they same fate with the famous Harry Potter. One of the last catcalls, however, had come from a very, very blond boy sitting right next to her. Even though the next song had started, she could see him preparing for another. She clapped a hand over his considerably attractive mouth.

"Shush! Don't draw attention to them again, that's so obnoxious!" she looked back over at them.

"Why?" He pushed her hand off, "it's not like anyone knows them."

"I do!"

"My apologies…" he looked her up and down, and offered his hand.

"My names Liam Lovegood… pleased to meet you."

Things ensued….

***

Ron and Hermione lay in bed that night, cradled against each other.

"Ron?"

"Eh?"

"I love you."

"Hermy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

**AWWWAA!!! IT'S FINALLY OVER!!!!!**


End file.
